<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Di Fratelli E Scambi Di Persone by shadowghost02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045325">Di Fratelli E Scambi Di Persone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowghost02/pseuds/shadowghost02'>shadowghost02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowghost02/pseuds/shadowghost02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonostante Jenny parli praticamente sempre dei suoi fratelli, in qualche modo Claire riesce a sbagliare appuntamento.</p><p> </p><p>La one-shot è ispirata da una puntata di Emily in Paris.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jenny Fraser/Ian Murray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Di Fratelli E Scambi Di Persone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire guarda Jenny con uno sguardo spaesato.<br/>"Pensavo che tuo fratello fosse quello seduto accanto a me ieri sera a cena?" Chiede impaurita mentre le immagini della notte appena trascorsa le inondano la testa.</p><p>Ciocche rosse che le circondano il volto, muscoli che si flettono sotto il suo tocco. </p><p>Jenny la guarda confusa. Poi annuisce.<br/>"Beh, si. Quello era Jamie. Ma ti avevo detto che ti avrei presentato mio fratello maggiore durante le vacanze, no? Avevi detto di volerci usci-" <br/>Claire, nonostante la testa che le scoppia per il troppo whisky e la raffica di ricordi, la blocca subito.<br/>"Ho detto che lo avrei conosciuto, Jen. Non mettermi parole in bocca." La ferma risoluta. La più bassa annuisce e continua, lo sguardo furbo che non la abbandona mai.<br/>"Come dici tu, Claire." É la risposta condiscendente. "Comunque, Willie é quello che parla con zio Dougal lì infon-" viene interrotta di nuovo.<br/>"Quindi, questo Jamie," dice Claire provando a sembrare casuale,  "quanti anni ha?" Chiede pregando che per fratellino Jenny non sia minorenne. Razionalmente, sa che é impossibile -Le ha parlato dei corsi che segue all'università-, ma Jenny ne parla sempre come se fosse un bambino.</p><p>Jenny la guarda sospettosa. Poi spalanca gli occhi. <br/>"Ci sei andata a letto!" Urla con talmente tanto fiato che tutti nella stanza si voltano a guardarle.<br/>Claire diventa rossa come un pomodoro e sorride imbarazzata, prima di trascinarla fuori, mentre gli altri parenti le guardano incuriositi. Jamie, dall'altro lato della stanza, arrossisce con lei. <br/>"Abbassa quella voce!" Le abbaia una volta lontane. Jenny ride apertamente.<br/>"Te lo sei portato a letto e non sai neanche la sua età!" Pronuncia prima di piegarsi in due e ridere. Quando le aveva proposto di uscire con suo fratello, non le era di certo venuto in mente che Claire avrebbe preferito Jamie.<br/>Claire tenta di rimediare:<br/>"Beh, l'ho incontrato mentre dava lezioni di equitazione a dei bambini ieri pomeriggio. E tu mi avevi detto che è il lavoro di tuo fratello maggiore, quando é a casa per le vacanze!" Prova a giustificarsi.</p><p>Jenny ride talmente forte che Claire pensa sputerà un polmone.</p><p>"Dio mio, Claire! Ti ho anche detto che il mio fratellino prende il suo posto quando non c'è! E sono abbastanza sicura di averti detto che sarebbe tornato solo oggi!" <br/>Poi, vedendo l'amica sbiancare per l'utilizzo di 'fratellino', la tranquillizza. Ha il sospetto che Claire potrebbe svenire, altrimenti. Dio, le risate che si farà Ian!</p><p>"Ha diciannove anni, comunque." </p><p>La sua amica rilascia il respiro. <br/>Dio, non aveva così tanta ansia dall'esame del mese scorso!<br/>Quando Jenny finisce di prenderla in giro, Claire ha ormai le orecchie completamente rosse e il cuore a tremila. </p><p>La verità é che Jamie le piace, e non solo per la sera trascorsa- nonostante sia stata fantastica.<br/>Avevano parlato, riso e si erano trovati bene. O almeno, lei lo aveva fatto. <br/>"Mio fratello non va a letto con la prima che passa " Jenny sembra leggerle nel pensiero.<br/>"Quindi secondo te accetterebbe di venire ad un appuntamento?" Chiede Claire. L'altra ride. <br/>"Da come ti sta guardando in questo momento," inizia indicando con il mento l'entrata della casa, "direi che sarebbe disposto a sposarti, se glielo chiedessi." </p><p> </p><p>E no, Jenny non é davvero sorpresa quando, due mesi dopo, al dito di Claire compare un bellissimo anello d'argento. <br/>"Aspetteremo finché non finiremo l'università." É il commento sognante della sua amica.</p><p> </p><p>E no, decisamente non é sorpresa quando, quasi un anno prima del matrimonio, a due anni dal loro primo appuntamento, i due annunciano che si sposeranno in primavera, invece.<br/>"Secondo te quando ammetteranno che aspettano un bambino?" Chiede Jenny quella sera a suo marito.<br/>Ian la guarda, sorride dolcemente e la bacia. <br/>"Non molto. Probabilmente già tra due giorni ne avremo la certezza." Risponde.<br/>Jenny alza gli occhi al cielo affettuosamente.<br/>"E pensare che avrei voluto presentarle Willie!" Ridacchia.<br/>Suo marito- che bel suono quelle parole- ride insieme a lei. Poi prende in braccio il loro bambino.<br/>"Una delle tue poche sviste, mo chridhe." Le assicura. Lei lo guarda mettere a letto il bambino e sorride.<br/>Tra non molto, anche il suo fratellino proverà la stessa gioia che lei sta provando in questo momento.<br/>"Però possiamo dire che si sono messi insieme grazie a me, no?" É il suo commento sfrontato. Ian la raggiunge e la abbraccia dolcemente.<br/>"Certo che si, mo chridhe."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>